Easter Sunday
by Rainey Dae
Summary: Following the events of the Long Halloween, Harvey is taught to use a six-sided die, and then a tarot deck to communicate, rather than relying on his coin.
1. Easter Sunday

Author's Note: This fanfic acts as a sequel to the events of the long Halloween, a prequel to A Serious House on Serious Earth. It got me chilled inside that every batman story I've ever read that features Harvey ends with him in a cell in a straightjacket in an asylum behind an iron gate, so I decided to chronicle his rehabilitation instead. This fanfic will not feature any behavioral bondage without an immediate trigger warning, because I personally find it triggering. Thank you!

It's Easter Sunday, and I rest my head against a pane of glass in the day room. Ender's Game sits on its pages, open to the first chapter. I can barely read, between the drugs I'm on and the ADHD. Cocaine got me through law school. My face looks like a grotesque patchwork and the skin, grown in a laboratory out of stem cells and genetically engineered plant fibers, is a vibrant shade of green. They say I'll have a functioning eyelid. God's grace.

I suck down lukewarm decaf coffee. _There's nothing like a hit of crack cocaine._ Thank you, Harv. I really need one more diagnosis at this point. Schizophrenia, Bipolar Disorder, DID. Co-co-co-co-morbid. I snigger. Herman Whitefinn looks at me coldly, but then he smiles. With his eyes, anyway, he smiles. Bastards tore his lips off right here in this asylum. That was before the reform.

Gilda walks in, and sits down. Black gloves. A somber expression on her face. She's in mourning for her husband, and I don't know how I, as her husband, should feel about that. "Happy Easter, Harvey." She says. How badly she wanted kids. She plants a quick kiss on the good side of my mouth, and it's as if one last winter wind blew, and I'm alone in my cell. Memories come back to me. The sound of a coin flipping. I can feel my face move, strained against the scars. "Do you want to see your husband again?" I shiver. Why would I talk to my Gilda like that?

"June?" I try the door. Locked. "Dr. Adams?" My voice sounds weak... _Weak, weak weak..._ there's a single plastic egg on the inside of my door. I open it, expecting a cyanide capsule- a reeses chocolate candy.

"I was wondering if we could put the coin away for today..." It's Dr. Adams. She's sitting in front of a table with a six-sided die.

"This coin brought me before you today, this coin makes me who I am." The scarred side again. I have to say something. I have to say something. "Mup."

"I have this die for you to play with, do you like the die, Mr. Dent?" She starts tossing the die, making me jealous. It's a game of chance... couldn't hurt... a game of chance. I drop the die. I roll a one. "GOOD JOB, Mr. Dent!" She must think I'm something special. "I brought you a surprise! Now don't tell anyone- real coffee!" She pulls out a paper cup from Mary-Anne's Diner. I smile in spite of myself. _One more hit of crack cocaine._

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. April 12th

April 12, 1993

June's notes

We will not be giving Harvey any more caffeine. He seems to have a sensitivity. He says he had a nightmare he was in a boxing max with his father and he took three days worth of mood stabilizers. He risks liver damage. We'll be giving them to Patrick from now on.

Well Harvey, how are you going to repay me for this coffee?

I'll do you a favor. I'll take you for a walk.

Where to?

Around the asylum grounds. Have you ever been to pine forest?

Well Harvey. This is very nice.

It tastes normal now Harleen did you put cafienne in it?

It's from seven eleven Harvey I forgot to check.

Oh… well… I hope I don't have a reaction.

He pours out the coffee.

Good for you Harvey.

Of course Harleen. I'm allergic.

You are, Harvey.

Harleen can we go to London?

Harvey who are you now?

I'm a fan of british television.

Which shows?

Doctor who. Red Dwarf.

Red Dwarf?

It's a sci fi. Like Hitchikers guide.

Oh I've read that.

IT's about a doomed mining vessel called Red dwarf with only one surviving crew member and his anthropomorphic cat and a talking hologram and a humanoid computer played by a talking head.

His name is hol.

Is he your favorite character?

He is.

We go home.

They took me off mood stabilizers, and my mood has never been more stable.

Gilda pours me a coffee.

Decaf.

It costs green glass, in gotham .

Keeps the flies off.

Harleen comes for a visit. She doesn't work at the asylum anymore. Well two face how are you?

They loosened my mouth.

How did they do that?

They used a screw.

Are you mechanical Two-Face?

My mouth is.

Oh!

Harleen. Your arm is mechanical.

It is!


	3. The Joker's Kill

The Joker's Kill

"Well… We're roasting pig!"

The joker stood with a stuck pig just outside the gates of the yard. There was a fountain and a basketball court. Just like in one flew over the cuckoos nest.

Two face went into the forest and chopped down a tree it was only a pine and he's dead.


End file.
